


Soft whispers and crinkles.

by Oxytreza



Category: Gravity Falls, Over the Garden Wall (Cartoon)
Genre: ASMR, Dorks in Love, Fluff, M/M, more of a drabble, soft and cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-24
Updated: 2016-02-24
Packaged: 2018-05-23 02:05:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 870
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6101227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oxytreza/pseuds/Oxytreza
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dipper’s attention directs to the video playing on the phone next to Wirt. There’s a woman on it, though you can’t see her face, and she’s slowly moving her hands over some kind of device with white silicone ears. It looks a little ridiculous, but Dipper doesn’t comment on it, looking back to his boyfriend. « Asmr? »</p>
            </blockquote>





	Soft whispers and crinkles.

**Author's Note:**

> Wirt had a tiring day and Dipper comes home to him trying to relax with his favorite youtube playlist.
> 
> Very short fic. Unbeta'd so sorry if there's any little mistakes!

After classes, Dipper finds Wirt lying on his stomach on his dorm bed, face half mushed into the pillow and earbuds in. His phone is sitting next to him, screen up, and there’s a video playing on it.  
  
Dipper lowers his bag on the ground, before crawling on the bed next to his boyfriend. Wirt startles a little, like he didn’t hear Dipper come in, and lifts his face off the pillow.  
« Hey » he says, and his words are a little slurred.   
He also barely moves to greet the smaller young man, who’s starting to feel a little concerned.  
« Are you okay? » he murmurs, fingers grazing the back of Wirt’s neck, and that coasts a violent shudder from him. Dipper takes his hand away, surprised.  
« Yeah. » finally answers Wirt after a couple swallows. He acts as if he’s drunk, or half-asleep, the latter probably more likely in this situation.  
« I had a rough day and I, » he takes a breath, seemingly melting in the mattress, « I needed to relax, so I decided to put on my asmr playlist. »  
  
Dipper’s attention directs to the video playing on the phone next to Wirt. There’s a woman on it, though you can’t see her face, and she’s slowly moving her hands over some kind of device with white silicone ears. It looks a little ridiculous, but Dipper doesn’t comment on it, looking back to his boyfriend. « Asmr? »  
  
Wirt’s eyes were closed when Dipper asked his question, and it looks like a struggle for him to reopen them. « Yeah, it’s… Autonomous Sensory Meridian Response. » He pauses, sighing, and elaborates: « It’s a fancy way of describing the tingles you get down your neck and shoulders, you know? »  
Dipper looks at the video. « Not really. »  
« You never get those? Even with that… (another sigh) spider like massage head thingy? »  
  
Dipper chuckles a little, though he tries to keep it low. Obviously Wirt doesn’t need loud noises right now. « Yeah, never really got those. Mabel does, though. »  
He’s now holding himself up on his left elbow, slotted behind Wirt and half leaning over him.   
The video switch to another one, this time of a man’s hands touching a crinkling pack of foam toy. Dipper can hear the little cracks trough Wirt’s earbuds. Wirt nods. « Doesn’t surprise me from her. » he says distractedly, eyes closing again. « It helps me relax sometimes. Didn’t need it in a while though. » he adds, and Dipper moves his hand to Wirt’s side. His boyfriend is so pliant under his fingers, more relaxed he ever felt him. He presses his whole body a little against him, and Wirt melts back into him with a happy sound.  
  
Dipper, feeling a little daring, presses his mouth to Wirt’s neck, hand circling his waist to come to rest on the flat of his stomach. Immediately, Wirt makes a somewhat unpleased noise and grips his wrist.  
« It’s not sexual. » Wirt says. A beat, then he adds: « I mean, it can be for some people, but not for me. »  
Dipper blinks, before retracting his hand and mouth, nodding. « Sorry. Sorry, I thought… »  
« It’s fine. » Wirt cuts him. « You can cuddle me though, that’s… That’s nice. I’d like that. If you want. »  
Dipper nods again, arms coming up to cradle Wirt in his embrace. « Yeah, I want that. Are you gonna fall asleep? »  
« Probably. You don’t have to stay all way trough. »  
« That’s fine, I might nap with you. » replies Dipper, settling down behind Wirt with a relished groan to finally rest his aching and tired college student body.  
« Your arm will fall asleep. » Wirt is fiddling a little, rearranging himself to accept Dipper in his personal space.  
« I don’t mind. »  
  
Wirt looks at Dipper from above his shoulder. He looks a little more awake, and Dipper feels guilty for disturbing his peace.   
« It’s fine. » he insists, « Don’t worry about it. Go to sleep, babe, I’ve got your back. » He gestures to themselves, his front fitted against Wirt’s backside.   
« Literally. »  
Wirt lets out a short soft laugh at that, turning his head back into the pillow. Dipper hums, settling down as well and nuzzling gently the back of Wirt’s neck.   
« Is it okay to do that? » he whispers softly, hands tightening at Wirt’s front. His boyfriend makes another noise, a happy one again this time.   
« Yeah that’s okay. »  
  
Dipper listens to the taller man’s breathing slow down, the soft noises coming from the video no longer covered by their talking. He can sort of make out how the voice of the now softly talking lady is moving from right to left and back again, and watch Wirt’s shoulder rise and fall with each of his exhales. After a few minute, Wirt is asleep, the weigh of his body heavy and warm against Dipper’s.  
  
Dipper doesn’t fall asleep right away. He studies the line of his boyfriend’s body and listens to the sounds he makes for a little while, the sunlight declining to leave reddish shadows in the bedroom. Dipper has a essay due in two days, and he hasn’t started yet, but, that can probably wait a little longer, he thinks as he falls asleep as well, lulled by muffled sounds of tapping against various object with painted nails.

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on oxytrezart.tumblr as well!


End file.
